cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Olga Astronomonov
Olga "Lalavava" Astronomonov is an evil and bratty little girl who was Dee Dee's rival, Mandark's little sister and second born Lovechild of Oceanbird and Windbear. She only appeared in the episode Dee Dee's Rival. Like her brother, she is voiced by Eddie Deezen. Biography Lalavava is not like other little girls. She is not happy and childish like they are and she does not enjoy doing happy things. She is a dark and scary girl who acts very rude and evil. She takes a liking dark and depressing scary things and making the lives of other people miserable by doing things such as abusing her brother Mandarkand treating him like a slave. She seems to be much stronger than him despite the fact that she is an eight year old girl and he is thirteen year old boy. Lalavava seems to go out of her way be rude to everyone in her life and make them miserable and unhappy for no given reason. However, despite all of this, she seemed to have taken a liking to ballet and impressing the other students at the dance school which would seem unlike her behavior but she probably did just because she knew that Dee Dee was happy with being the best dancer at the school and she wanted to ruin that for her. Lalavava made her debut, and only appearance, in the episode "Dee Dee's Rival" as a major antagonist to Dee Dee, much in the same way as Mandark is to Dexter. In fact, she is designed in a way to parallel this role. While Dexter is short and blocky with a tall, lanky sister, Mandark is tall and lanky with a short, blocky sister about the same height as Dexter. However, unlike Dee Dee, she is not quite so ditzy in fact more horrifying and evil and very smart at that. She is also very strong and Mandark fears her. After competing with Dee Dee as the ultimate ballerina of their ballet school, most notably in their stage performance where both of them used giant robots created by their brothers, Lalavava eventually became friends with her. They called it a truce after a fellow ballerina who was unintentionally tormented by the girls' robots' trips on the stage, garnered the audience's admiration. Dee Dee and Lalavava instead went to the mall while both agreeing that science is lame. After the episode "Dee Dee's Rival," Lalavava was never seen or mentioned again. Trivia *She was voiced by Eddie Deezen, who also voiced her brother Mandark. *While Mandark met Dee Dee and fell in love with her in "Dexter's Rival", Lalavava doesn't fall in love with or even meet Dexter in "Dee Dee's Rival". *Lalavava made no further appearances after her debut episode, and was disregarded from continuity after the post-Ego Trip seasons introduced Mandark's history, along with his mother and father Oceanbird and Windbear, leaving Mandark an only child. *Her shoes look similar to those of each of the Powerpuff Girls. They are similarly sized and she always seems to be standing on the tips of her toes. *Regardless of the fact that she only appeared in one episode, she has become popular among fans. *Lalavava is basically the opposite of Dee Dee. **Lalavava is evil while Dee Dee is good. **Lalavava is short while Dee Dee is tall. **Lalavava likes dark, evil, miserable things while Dee Dee likes frilly, girly, happy things. **Lalavava is smart while Dee Dee isn't. **Lalavava's hair is black while Dee Dee's hair is blonde. **Lalavava abuses and hates her brother while Dee Dee respects and loves her brother. **Lalavava is a younger sister while Dee Dee is an older sister. **Lalavava is always angry while Dee Dee is always happy. **Lalavava is voiced by a man who also does the same voice as her older brother Mandark, While Dee Dee and Dexter are voiced by women. *Dexter's disguise in issue #3 of the IDW comic series looks very similar to Lalavava. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Students Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Ballerinas Category:Sisters Category:Daughters